Resurgent
by BlackPebble
Summary: Death doesn't always mean the end. Sometimes it can be the start of a whole new world with a whole new war...
1. Chapter 1

_This is going to be a one of those stories where you guys will need all the imagination you can muster. I don't want to change anything about the books as they are as they are supposed to be. Tris's death is part of what makes her who she is. So how am I going to make a Tris/Four Fanfic with Tris dead? Read and find out more!_

**Tris**

The pain from the first shot was okay. The second was almost unbearable.

But I had to carry on for them.

I had to save them.

And I had to save him.

Afterwards when the pain went away and I had my mother embracing me for the first time in a very long time did I start to realise what was happening. This was it. I was going to be leaving them all behind. I thought I would have more regrets when this moment happened but right now I can only think of one. Those nights spent angry and confused without him, all that time wasted, when I could have been with him. And now I might never see him again.

Mother pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

"Come with me," she says tugging my hand. She didn't sound as soft as you would expect from a mother taking her daughter to a better place. Maybe this place isn't going to be a better place after all. Or maybe that's just the suspicious dauntless side coming out in me once more.

"Goodbye," I barely even whisper. "I will always love you." Just maybe he will hear me one last time wherever he is. It's worth a shot at any rate.

_So seriously short I know. It's just a small icebreaker. I'm not sure if anyone will even read this but I you do an inkling that you have would be wonderful! I need lots of bugging to keep me going!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So zero reviews but I'm not giving up yet! May make this another slightly short one as no rush when it's not getting read but we shall see!_

**Tris**

This isn't what I expected, no white fluffy clouds in sight. Instead it was like another city. People were walking around wearing an array of colours and types of clothing. They were of all different ages but they all shared one thing in common, not one of them could resist a glance at me as much as they looked like they were trying not to. Every one of them was carrying a small clear thing that looked like a small tablet or computer and they all looked like they had a purpose. Heading surely in the same direction like a line of ants but less conformed. Very undauntless, more like any of the other factions, too calm and unnatural for my liking. I keep telling myself off for referring to everything as the factions. Even before I left there were no factions left any more but it's hard when you have lived by the same thing for so long.

The buildings were flash yet somehow uniform at the same time. Everything seemed so big, the buildings all stretched higher than anything I have ever seen before, most of them were more windows than anything else. You could get a good vantage point from most of these buildings. And most of the walls look relatively easy to scale from the outside. I don't think my brain will ever stop working like this now, I've seen too much fighting and betrayal to relax and take things in like a normal person. Even when standing next to my dead mother and I am more than likely dead myself I can't stop the way I process people and places.

It was then that I had to ask, just to be safe. There is always a chance that maybe she had survived and her death was set up. Maybe my death was set up too? I mean if we have truth serums and memory serums how hard would it be for these people to fake a couple more deaths? I could still be alive I thought excitedly.

"Did they fake our deaths? Like they did with the divergents who escaped? And now you've brought me somewhere safe? Mother?" I asked tugging her sleeve slightly, I feel like a little girl again. When she looks at me I notice she has slightly more watery eyes than normal.

"No honey, this is it. It's time to move on and forget about everything down there. You've done your part and lots of people were saved because of you. I can only tell you so much now, the rest you will learn later." She replied blinking a few times and then leading me in the same direction as the others.

We walked side by side following the people all heading in the same direction.

"Does everyone come here when they die?" I asked her out of curiosity. My mind wouldn't stop. There was so much I wanted to know about this place and what was going to happen to me.

"No not everyone Beatrice, be patient, you'll learn more later," was all she replied and I almost corrected her to Tris but let it go. Beatrice died the day I met him and Tris was awoken. I'm sure she was never this cryptic in life. She was acting a lot more like the Abnegation mother that I knew and loved rather than the Dauntless that flashed itself to me the day she saved my life. It's amazing how you can live with someone your whole life and never really know them. I can honestly say I don't know a single one of my family as I should. And that is one of the reasons why deep down I hate the factions, it was them that stopped my family from being who they truly were.

I chose to keep quiet for now and hold the rest of my questions at bay.

It was only when we got to where everyone had stopped did I notice there were no plants, tree's or grass of any kind here, that was why it looked so conformed and just plain weird.

There was a stage in front of me and I was surrounded by maybe 200 people at a guess, we were near enough at the back of the crowd. When a man stood up everyone put a knee to the ground and almost bowed lowering their heads, mother included. She was tugging me trying to get me to bow down next to her but I couldn't do it. After fighting multiple wars and taking out multiple corrupt power hungry leaders I was not going to bow down to someone when I hadn't allowed them to become my leader. I was done with following the rules a long time ago.

Instead I looked the man in the eye as he looked me in the eye and I could feel the eyes of everyone on me. Eye contact shows that you are not afraid, Tobias taught me that. His almost grey eyes were strangely soft and drew you in, made you wonder what was going through his head. He looked like he was in his late 40's but you could tell he was good looking in his younger days.

He broke eye contact first as someone moved next to his left shoulder. When his eyes left mine I looked at the person who had disrupted his stare. I should have assumed he was here. I feel so overwhelmed right now I don't know what to do.

"Father," I just about get out in a whisper.

Mother pulls me down again and this time I allow her not sure of what else to do. I just want to run up and hug him. Thank him for everything he did for me, going against all his beliefs to save me. Mother squeezes my hand to reassure me and smiles.

_That's it for today's chapter. I was going to carry this on and do a much longer chapter then decided against it. Let me know if there is any confusion. I only half know what I am doing! Hope someone out there enjoys this :) Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I had a few very nice reviews on this chapter. I don't think it's how many reviews that help to push me but what is said. To know someone is truly enjoying what I am writing is better than 100 people that find it okay so thank you very much guys! I am a very busy girl. I work 6 days a week and own 2 horses, 2 dogs, 2 hedgehogs and 2 tortoises so I have very limited time to spend writing. Bugging me does wonders even if you have to keep PM'ing me to update it will help. I won't get annoyed!_Any_ idea's or criticism are also welcome! Thanks everyone who reads this!_

**Tris**

I raise my eyes and meet my fathers just managing to catch his eye over the heads in front of me. I really wanted to stand so I could see him better but decided against it, I've already drawn too much attention to myself in this new place, and I settle for a smile hoping he catches it.

Soon my attention was drawn away from my father as eye contact man began to speak.

"This day will go down in history," he began. "The rumours that the prophecy is happening are true. Today our saviour, our warrior joined us."

He was getting louder and louder until he was almost shouting. Who knew you needed warriors when you were dead? And prophecies? Maybe I just knocked myself out a bit and I am just in my own little coo coo land...

"I'm not one for overly long speeches so without further delay I would like to welcome our very own warrior Beatrice Prior," He finished smiling and raising his arms as the crowd jumped up and started cheering.

What a coincidence, another Beatrice Prior I thought to myself none the wiser.

I didn't stay none the wiser for long, next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air on my back being passed over everyone. Most people would assume I would have a million questions running through my head at this particular minute but I didn't. All I had was a strong sense of deja vu. The last time this happened to me was when I became an official dauntless member only then I was surrounded by my friends. I missed them so much already.

I soon shook my thoughts together and listened to what the people were saying to me as they passed me over their heads. I could mostly make out a lot of 'Thank you's and mumbled things about a warrior and a prophecy. Nothing that will actually help.

"Tris. TRIS!" Someone shouted from my left. I looked over scanning the unfamiliar faces until my eyes met a very familiar one.

"Tori!" I shout back kicking someone in the face to try and get over to her. Seeing someone so familiar from my dauntless life made me feel overjoyed.

Seeing someone you thought you'd never see again is a funny thing. I feel overjoyed at seeing them all again but also if I dare admit it slightly scared. There is another feeling also creeping up on me drowning the rest. Hope. Hope that one day I will get to see him again and we can be together again. I will always wait for him.

"I'll come find you later," Tori called back. I stopped my wild kicking and struggling to get to her and allowed myself to be carried once more.

I gradually ended up at the platform where I was hoisted up by my father and the eye contact man. At this precise moment I didn't care about eye contact man or anyone else around me, just him. My father pulled me into him and hugged me nearly as tightly as I hugged him back, I was afraid to let go of him. I'll admit I have a new fear, although some may see it as the same fear that has just grown. You see losing someone is a painful experience that everyone suffers from at some point in our lives, some don't even survive the loss of a loved one. So imagine the fear of losing them all over again, to get them back just for them to disappear into the unknown again. I don't know for sure but I imagine twice the pain of losing them the first time. The human race takes each other for granted, myself included. It's when what we love is gone that we realise just how special it was.

Tobias is who I took for granted most, although many others are included. Every moment that happens here I automatically keep a note of in the back of my mind thinking I must tell Tobias this, then I realise I can't and it feels like a punch in the gut. As hard as it is I must try to think of him less, I have a second chance to get to know my parents for who they really are and I think it's safe to say that that doesn't happen too often.

I was still enjoying the smell of my father, he smelt exactly as I remember. It always made me feel safe when I was a child and needed comforting from a scraped knee or the continuous bullying from the other factions. But it didn't last long before we were interrupted and I had to deal with the real world again.

"Welcome Beatrice," interrupted eye contact man. I gave him a quick glare before turning away from my father to face him properly.

"It's Tris," I soon corrected. Beatrice died a long time ago.

"Very well Tris, my name is Michael Finch. Most refer to me as Mr Finch and I am very proud to welcome you here." He sounded rather pleased and I was feeling more confused.

My brow furrowed and I couldn't help it.

"Whe..." I started but was soon cut off.

"There will be time for questions later," He spoke to me before addressing the crowd who had been watching our every move. "You are all dismissed to carry out your days like normal. If you could stay behind Tori."

I was very thankful that Tori would be staying with me, she was familiar and safe. The crowd didn't take long to disperse and my father came over and put a hand on my cheek.

"I'll see you later I have a few things to do now," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek before heading off.

"Rather than overwhelm you with too much information from someone you don't know I thought it would be best to bring in a familiar face to show you around and answer your questions. I chose Tori rather than your parents because of her role with us and I'm sure you have plenty of other things you'd rather discuss with your parents." Eye contact man who I should start referring to as Mr Finch told me. I definitely agree with him, I'm not going to trust what anyone says to me but I am much more likely to if it comes from my friends or family.

I haven't made my mind up on Mr Finch yet, his eyes show me pain as well as happiness and his posture openness as well as guardedness. But I will figure him out, I figure them all out in the end.

"Thanks," I replied unsure what else to say.

"Right I have matters to attend to but I'll catch up with you both this evening," he said starting to head off.

"Bye Mr Finch." Tori said after him. I didn't bother with a farewell, too confused to be polite.

"We have a lot of catching up and not a large amount of time to do it in." Tori smiled at me and grabbed my hand setting off in typical Tori fashion. At a run. Dauntless certainly hasn't left her heart.

I couldn't tell you how I ended up where I was. Everything looked too similar but I ended up in a small apartment fairly high up which was apparently Tori's. It was simple, smart and fairly dark but I liked it.

"So where do I begin," Tori started pulling my eyes of her room and onto hers.

"Anywhere," I replied. It would be much easier for her to explain first and for me to ask questions later.

_Sorry this took so long I went and broke my laptop charger so had to wait for a new one! Any criticism? Advice? Praise? All welcome! How are you guys finding it? Complicated? (More will be explained!) Am I dragging it out too much? Not enough?_

_Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS

"Okay so I'll start with who we are I suppose," Tori began. "We are guardians of humanity I suppose, our job is too stop the human race from going extinct."

"So who determines who comes here?" I ask. Leaving questions until the end definitely wasn't going to happen.

"We decide ourselves by what is in our hearts, minds and souls whether we come here or not. Only those that are true warriors at heart come here, well this is what I'm told anyway." She answered for me. I'm hoping this means that the people here are all good but surely you can get bad warriors as well as good ones?

"Okay so what exactly do you do? How do you prevent humanity from killing itself?" I asked. No one can control everyone. That has already been proved.

"So far they haven't done much at all, not in any of the history we have been taught. They have had to step in way before any of the remembered wars but you shall learn about that in lessons. These days they do subtle and discreet missions to try and prevent taking away anyone's freedom. They believe they have to let people keep making mistakes and to keep killing each other so that they can learn from their mistakes. I personally want to just go shoot all the bad guys but here it's much different." She answered giving me much to think about. I do agree to them to a certain point, people need to make mistakes to learn from them. But I agree with Tori too, some mistakes end in too many innocent casualties to just let happen. Even if humanity as a whole will still survive.

"Lessons?" I groan feeling like a teenager again.

"Unfortunately so, and your not going to like them. I'm not allowed to tell you too much about them but I'm pretty sure they will start your as soon as possible." she replied going to flop down on her bed. I had parked myself on a chair in the room.

"What about the people who don't make it here? And how did this place start? Are we here forever?" Questions were spurting out my mouth.

"We don't know about where the others end up when they die. Mr Finch has been here longer than any of us it's just like it has always been here and no we aren't here forever. That's where you come in, you are supposed to stop mankind's destruction for good and release us from our duties. That's why everyone was so excited when you came because although life is great here there is still potential to die." she answered rather calmly. I suppose she has had a longer time to get her head around it all and she's always been fairly level headed.

"How can we die when we are already dead?" I replied raising my voice a tiny bit. I couldn't help it, I needed an answer. I can't lose them again.

"It's not definite but there are rumours that if you are killed whilst in this in between world then you become nothing, no better place just nothing. I'm personally not sure if there is a better place anyway but it's part of why our actions are so subtle, we still care for our own safety," she replied. People are mostly selfish at heart, in most situations they will save their life before another's. This is also why a parents love is so special as they are some of the few that will protect regardless of their own lives.

It's a very strange feeling having a prophecy written about you, although I still feel they may be wrong. Nothing in life or death can be predicted in my opinion. I decided better than to say anything on this matter however. Everyone needs hope.

"This doesn't sound a whole lot different to being alive to me," I replied a bit angrily. My emotions sure haven't changed.

"I know but there is a lot that you still don't know or understand. That's probably all I can get away with telling you right now, can I ask you something?" She asked. I wondered what she could have to ask me. This was supposed to be my question time not hers.

"I suppose," I replied curious.

"What happened after I went?" She asked.

"How do you not know?" I thought they would know everything that was going on. How else could they protect humanity?

"I'm still in training. Whist we train we aren't allowed to know what happens on earth, we are supposed to dehumanise in a way, so that we don't let our emotions get the better of us." She replied. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to control my emotions. Fear wakes me up after all.

"It's a long story but first there's something very important I need to tell you. Your brothers still alive Tori. We met him!" I told her hoping for a good response. I wasn't quite expecting it when she threw her arms around me and cried. We sat like this for a while why I held her.

"I'm sorry you made it so close to seeing him," I always feel guilt ridden in moments like these. I always feel like I should have done better, saved more lives and left less destruction where I went.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm just so happy he's alive and as much as I wish I could have seen him it's such a relief to know where he is. When I first arrived here I looked everywhere for him. Now I'm going to stop crying, man up and your going to tell me what else I missed," she said wiping her tears away.

With that I spent the next few hours telling her about everything she missed. We laughed, we cried and we felt human again.

_Sorry it's so short guys been a rather busy week! Massive thank you to my only 2 fans blueraspberry-butterflies and brwatson. This story is all for you guys!_


End file.
